


Lobster?

by Shaye



Series: Trust Comes in Threes [5]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby can be a bit dense at times, even when he's supposed to be the most perceptive person in the room.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt: “I took a pregnancy test.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lobster?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. Short and sweet :)

“Special treatment? To what do I owe the pleasure, Mrs. Curtis?” Toby shoots a smile in Happy’s direction as he motions to the gift set before him.

“Watch it, Doc.” She shoves a thin, rectangular box towards him. “And it’s Quinn-Curtis,” she corrects. “Why can’t you just open the damn thing without hounding me?”

“Maybe because we only give presents on Christmas and anniversaries. You know because someone has a rule about that.” He chuckles at her glare before moving the box to his ear and shaking it.

“It wouldn’t be a rule if someone didn’t spend money at every store he visits. Now will you hurry up.” This is nerve-wracking enough as it is. No need to delay the process.

Finally untying the box’s ribbon, Toby lifts the lid and scrunches his eyebrows at what appears to be a tiny crimson bib. “If you’re saying I eat like a baby, I take offense. But nice going with the Harvard design.” Holding it to his sternum, Toby continues, “We could get lobster…”

“Numbnuts.” The words are forced but a trickle of mirth lurks behind the venom. “It’s not for you.” Pulling out a little white stick, she waves it in the air. “I took a pregnancy test.”


End file.
